נשיקות מהירות האור Lightspeed Kisses
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Quicksilver/Pyro. Just pretend Quicksilver was in X-3. Their love had grown so passionate so fast, Pietro shouldn't have been so surprised when it ended far too soon. Stories in English.
1. כאן אני בא

Ok so here's how this works. This takes place in movieverse (just pretend Pietro was there) and I'm pulling a Pulp Fiction, meaning these three chapters which are actually three one-shots start at the end and go back to the start. It's a Quicksilver/Pyro fic except for the last one-shot which is a Quicksilver/OMC. Takes place after X-3, during X-3, and waaaay before X-3.

I decided to make Quicksilver be from Tel Aviv, Israel because it's a fanfic and I can. He's not Israeli but he grew up there, ok. I think I covered everything. Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**כאן אני בא **(Here I Come)

He hadn't stayed for the aftermath, but he had been one of the few that saw it end. He watched from afar as the mighty Wolverine sunk his claws deep into the Phoenix and watched as the life left her powerful body. The water around Alcatraz began to fall, and he ran across the sea, haunted by the man's cries of anguish and the memory of a body disappearing in a cloud of dust in front of him.

That had been two months ago and still he ran. He ran through the beautiful city that he hadn't seen since he was in his early teens. The only place he had ever felt at home, until his bastard of a father had found him and managed to talk him into joining him in "the cause." He knew better now, 'causes' only got people killed, innocent and guilty, it didn't differentiate.

Pietro Maximoff had gone home to Tel Aviv but he felt so incredibly lost, so he ran. He didn't know what he was looking for but running helped clear his head of thoughts of the man he had lost, the man he could have saved. Everyone he met sooner or later found out he was a mutant but no one cared, they had bigger problems to deal with than a white haired mutant that could run as fast as the speed of sound.

His father had been wrong, there had been humans out there willing to give them all a chance but his father was better at manipulating people than he was at manipulating metal. Pietro knew he shouldn't blame his father for everything, if it hadn't been for his father's fanaticism he would never have met John Allercyde.

Pietro shook his head and put his tennis shoes on, he had the day off of work and he would spend the free day like every free day. Pietro made sure to grab his most prized possession and put it on, a necklace with the Star of David on it. He raced out of his apartment and out into the glittering city with its stifling desert heat. It was almost ten in the morning and he planned to run around the whole of Tel Aviv, which meant he would have to knock down his speed a few pegs if he didn't want to finish his goal in under five seconds.

Five seconds to run around the whole of Tel Aviv and he couldn't save his lover who was less than 10 feet in front of him. Magneto was the reason he met John, but he was the reason John was dead. There were so many other people he wanted to blame though. Magneto for making him stay at his side while John lay unconscious after his fight with Iceman, Wolverine for not killing the Phoenix sooner, Iceman for knocking his love out in the first place.

But he knew it was all his fault. Peitro picked up his speed for a moment as his anger at himself got the better of him but he soon moved back to his slower pace.

Pietro's thoughts drifted back to the moment he and John had shared their first kiss. It had been a few hours after Magneto had left Mystique in the back of the cold semi trailer, her powers gone and her fear written plainly on her features. She had saved him, and he left her as if she had been nothing.

John had come to his tent in their woodland hideout and was angry at Magneto, and scared that the same would happen to him, should he be forced to take the cure. Pietro knew the younger man had been abandoned by people he had cared about before and he was frightened it would happen to him again. The white haired mutant had done his best to calm him but his anger was great and Pietro wondered if fire was really running through his friend's veins.

The younger mutant got louder and louder and Pietro had been worried that someone would tell Magneto what John was saying. So Pietro had done the only thing guaranteed to silence the fiery mutant, he kissed him.

To his surprise the kiss had been returned whole heartedly and everything had started that night. Their love had gown so passionate so fast, Pietro shouldn't have been so surprised when it ended far too soon.

A small smile crossed his face as he zigged and zagged between the people that populated the city. Pietro could feel his necklace moving with him and he remembered John giving it to him a few days after the first night they made love. It had been stolen, but Pietro knew John had meant the gift to be special so he said nothing about how the young man had come across it.

It took him two hours to run around the whole city, and he was glad that he was able to control his urges and take it slow even though every fiber of his being was screaming to go faster and faster.

Pietro stopped outside Shalom Meir Tower to rest for a few moments and knew he was close to The Great Synagogue. He looked in the direction of the synagogue and reached up to fiddle with his necklace. Pietro remembered being stopped by his father more than once when trying to go to John's aid. The younger mutant hadn't understood why Magento was so adamant on keeping him at his side, but like a loyal son and a stupid lover he had stayed.

He hadn't lifted a hand when Beast had injected the cure into Magneto's body; Pietro had just gotten out of the way as soon as he saw the big mutant coming. Then the Phoenix awoke and before he could even think to move, John was gone, his body split into separate atoms and then blown away by the wind.

Pietro swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. He would let his emotions get the better of him once he was out of view of the general public. Pietro knew he shouldn't cry at all, he knew John was still with him even if his body was gone; his spirit lived on in every flame he saw. John was watching over him and someday Pietro knew he would love again. But for the moment he raced off toward the synagogue, intent on praying for his lover's safe passage to heaven. Once he was home he would light a few candles in John's memory like he had done every day for two months.


	2. אבא בעל רחמים

During X-3. Pyro and Quicksilver's last night together. Please review.

* * *

**אבא בעל רחמים **(Father Have Mercy)

John beamed as he held out the jewelry box for Pietro to take. The older man quirked an eyebrow but smiled back as he took the box and opened the slender black velvet box. Pietro's eyes widened as he saw the silver necklace with a pendant of the Star of David.

"John," Pietro said softly.

The younger man's face fell slightly "You don't like it?" he asked in hurt and confusion.

"John of course I do," Pietro said "I just wasn't expecting anything, I mean today's not really a special day you know."

John averted his gaze and shrugged "I just saw it when I was in town the other day and I thought you'd like it, I mean you're deep into your religion and stuff."

Pietro laughed "I'm not that deep into it," he said, playfully pushing John's shoulder. John countered by leaning forward and catching his lover's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Pietro was glad that they were in the safety of his tent, no prying eyes to disrupt or dissuade them.

The younger mutant ran a hand through Pietro's white hair and deepened the kiss, letting out a happy moan as his tongue entered his lover's hot mouth. Pietro wrapped an arm around John's waist and pulled the young man flush up against him, earning him a surprised squeak.

The two were lost in the taste and warmth of each other until the need to breath became to great and they had to pull away. Pietro let go of his young love and moved back a step, he took the necklace out of the box and quickly fastned it around his neck.

"It looks great on you," John said triumphantly.

Pietro smiled and reached out to cup his beloved's chin, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll wear it always, I promise," Pietro whispered and John felt himself go slightly weak in the knees.

"I...I think I love you," the young man whispered, fear in his voice. Pietro said nothing for a long moment and John wondered if he had just made a huge mess of things by opening his stupid mouth. They had only been together for a week and a half, but John had never felt so strongly for one person in his whole life, it had to be love.

"I love you too," Pietro finally replied softly before reaching out and pulling John to him in a tight hug. John sagged against him in relief before embracing him as well.

The white haired mutant pulled away again even though all he wanted to do was lay his lover down and show him how much he loved him. "I have to go, Magneto wants me to meet him soon," Pietro said and John only nodded.

The two exited the tent and Pietro looked around quickly to find that no one was watching them, he leaned in and kissed John once more before speeding off to the spot Magneto had told him to go to for their meeting. John sighed happily before moving off towards his own tent, unaware of Magneto's eyes on him.

***  
"You wanted to speak with me?" Pietro asked as Magneto finally joined him.

"I have come up with a course of action," the older mutant said.

"And what would that be?"

Magneto smirked "We will attack the source of the cure itself."

"We're going to attack Alcatraz?" Pietro asked in shock.

The man nodded his head simply "We need only kill the boy and they will have no other way to produce their so called cure," Magneto explained.

"You want to kill him, he's just a child," the young mutant asked in shock.

"It is necessary to our survival son; we must do what we must."

"You're insane, it's not his fault his mutation causes our own not to work, there's no need to kill him, we could take him and hide him from the humans, anything but that," Pietro tried to reason.

"I can not take the chance that they would find him, I do not blame him, he is a prisoner of the humans, but this is the only way," Magneto said sternly.

"There is always another way, you just refuse to take the higher road and prove to the humans that we aren't monsters," Pietro said angrily.

Magneto glared at his son for a moment before something caught his eye. He raised his arm and the necklace around Pietro's neck unclasped itself and flew into his waiting hand.

"Hey!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Where did you get this?" Magneto asked as he examined the necklace.

"I got it years ago, when I was visiting Jerusalem," Pietro lied expertly. "Now can I have it back?"

"It must be very special to you," Magneto said softly as he ran the pad of his thumb over the pendant.

"It is," the younger mutant said.

Magneto held out his hand and offered the necklace back to his son, who took it gratefully and placed it back around his neck, making sure to tuck it beneath his shirt.

"Shalom," Magneto said before he took off into the air.

Pietro sighed and shook his head before mumbling bitterly. "Shalom, father."

***  
John glanced over at the Phoenix and shivered as she stood on the hill over looking the camp. He remembered Jean from his time at the school. She had always been kind to him and tried to help him as much as she could. He didn't like looking at the monster that had replaced her, she shouldn't be with them, she belonged with the X-Men, fighting the good fight.

"Pyro," he heard Magneto say his name as the older man came to stand beside him.

"Magnificent isn't she?" the older man asked.

"Yea...she is," John replied not knowing what to say.

The young man held his breath as his leader whispered in his ear "I saw you with my son."

John turned to face the smirking man "I...I..." no words came to him as he tried to think of a way to play what Magneto had discovered off.

"Do not worry young Pyro," Magneto said and John began to calm but was still tense, wondering if he could hold his own in a fight if Magneto decided to attack him.

"Y-you're ok with it?" John asked in surprise.

"I only wish for my son to be happy, and you have been loyal to me dear Pryo like no other," the older man said and John felt his fears ebbing away even though his thoughts drifted to Mystique and how fast Magneto had abandoned her when she was his most faithful companion.

"I only have one have one thing to ask of you before I can give the both of you my full consent," the older man said with a warm smile that was cold as ice beneath the surface.

"What?" John asked without thinking, all he wanted was to be with Pietro and not have to sneak around anymore.

"I want you to show him how brave and loyal you are tomorrow, so that he knows he made the right choice."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We take Alcatraz and destroy the cure forever," the older man said and John's faced brightened. There would be no more fear of being forced to become normal. Mystique's sacrifice wouldn't have been in vain and Pietro and he could live in a world without hatred of mutants. They would all be free.

"I'll make you and him proud tomorrow, I promise," John said with a smirk.

"I know you will my boy," Magneto said.


	3. אוריום

A little peak into Pietro's origin, his powers first appearing, and his first love. Set waaaaaay before X-3, obviously. Italics mean they're speaking Hebrew. Please review. I own nothing but Ari.

* * *

**אוריום** (Daylight)

Pietro had been shuffled from place to place since he had been born. He couldn't remember all the places he had been or all the people that had cared for him before passing him on. It was like he was a human hot potato that no one wanted to hold onto for long.

His own father had found him when he was 6 years old and Pietro had been overjoyed that he had a parent that would watch over and love him. Erick Lensher had found his son in Moscow, Soviet Union being cared for by gypsies, the young boy had white hair a slightly tanned complexion just like his mother had. The gypsy couple hadn't wanted to give him their adopted son but Erik was adamant that his son wouldn't grow up in a communist state. With the right amount of intimidation the couple handed over the boy and gave a short goodbye, it was the last time they saw the little boy.

The happiness at having his real father caring for him lasted a total of three weeks. Erik had taken them to Israel, far away from the Soviets and some place he felt would be a better place for his son to grow up, not necessarily safer since he was positive his child was a mutant but by the time his power emerged he would be strong enough to defend himself.

Pietro had cried when Erik had left him at the orphanage, the little boy didn't know what he had done wrong to make his father want to get rid of him. Erik had said nothing, just turned his back and walked away without a backward glance, he had to do the right thing for his son, which meant leaving him behind to make the world a better place. Pietro would thank him when he was old enough to understand.

But Pietro was fifteen and he still didn't understand and he felt like he never would. He hadn't seen his father since that fateful day. He was still at the orphanage which was just fine with him, at least the orphanage wasn't allowed to abandon him.

It was spring in Tel Aviv and Pietro was itching to go out for a run. His passion for running had been with him since he was old enough to walk, he loved the feel of his feet hitting the pavement below him and the wind whipping through his white hair.

_"Ready to go?" _Pietro asked as he stuck his head into his best friend Ari's room. The other teen finished tying his shoes and stood up.

_"Whenever you are," _Ari replied and the two teens smiled at each other before racing down the hall and made their way out into the city.

Pietro glanced over at the older teen and grinned. Ari was older than him by a year and had been at the orphanage for a year less than him. Unlike Pietro, however, Ari's parents had been in a car crash and there were no other relatives to take him in.

They sped down the sidewalk, falling into their daily challenge of racing each other to the end of the block and back. Ari was the winner most of the time, but Pietro was determined to win this time. He forced his legs to go faster than he had before, knowing that he ran the risk of tiring out before the end of the race with how hard he was pushing.

People, buildings, and cars blurred past him and he was gaining a substantial lead over his friend. Still he pushed even harder and Ari fell farther and farther behind him. The older teen slowed to a stop as he watched his friend pick up so much speed that he practically flew to the end of the block in a few seconds.

It was faster than he had seen anyone run before; he was positive that no normal person could ever run that fast in their life. Pietro turned around to run back to where they started but stilled as he saw his friend staring at him shock, halfway between where they started to where they were supposed to end.

Pietro ran back to Ari, not noticing that it took him only the blink of an eye to reach him. _"What's wrong Ari?" _Pietro asked in concern.

_"Y-you don't know?" _Ari asked and the younger teen looked at him in confusion.

_"Pietro it took you just a second to get from over there to me, I've never seen anybody run that fast," _Ari explained.

_"What are you talking about?" _Pietro asked. _"I know I pushed harder than I usually do but it didn't take me a second to get from there to here...did it?"_

_"Try it again, try as hard as you can, go from the end of the block to me, I'll time you." _The older teen said, wanting to make sure his eyes weren't playing trick on him. Pietro frowned and shrugged before running to the end of the block and back to Ari.

_"Two seconds," _Ari said softly and Pietro shook his head. _"No, no you've got to be wrong," _he tried to deny but he knew it to be true.

_"You're a mutant Pietro," _the older teen said as he grabbed his friends hand and began to gently lead him back to the orphanage.

The word mutant swirled in Pietro's mind. People were afraid and suspicious of mutants, was his friend going to tell everyone what he was? Fear gripped him but he didn't run away, hoping that Ari just wanted to talk about what happened in private.

Ari led him into an empty boy's dormitory and shut the door behind them. _"Are you going to tell everyone?" _Pietro asked his tone full of defiance even though on the inside he was shaking.

The older teen smiled and shook his head _"No idiot, I just want to talk."_Pietro let out a small sigh of relief and sat down on one of the vacant beds. _"Why didn't you tell me?" _Ari asked.

_"Because I didn't know, I just found out when you did," _the white haired teen said.

_"You're like the Flash," _Ari said with a teasing smirk.

_"Fuck off I am not, besides I'm no superhero," _Pietro said as he punched his friend playfully in the arm.

_"Well maybe not yet, but you could be if you wanted," __the_ older teen said with a smile.

Pietro shook his head _"With all the mutant hatred out there I wouldn't be called a hero even if I saved the whole planet." _Ari sat down next to his friend, so close that their shoulders brushed against each other. "_Well maybe you can help show that what you can do isn't something to be afraid of,"__ the_ older teen said softly.

_"Maybe," _Pietro said with a small sigh and looked down at the hardwood floor.

_"Hey, stop pouting, I know if I was a mutant I would think it was the coolest thing to ever happen to me, I mean you get all these powers that no one else has, it makes you unique, it makes you who you are Pietro," _the older teen said as he threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

_"You should be a motivational speaker," _Pietro replied with a grin and Ari laughed before falling back onto the bed.

It was silent between them for a moment before Ari spoke again. _"Can I tell you something important, without you hating me?" __"Well you just found out I'm a mutant and you're fine with it, I don't really have any reason to hate you for whatever it is you're about to tell me,"_ the younger teen said with a smirk and Ari just shook his head.

_"I'm gay."_Pietro looked down at his friend in shock. _"Seriously?" _Ari rolled his eyes _"No I just said it to make you feel better," _he said sarcastically.

_"Well I...I really don't know which I like better," _Pietro replied and Ari moved to lean back on his forearms._"You think you're bisexual?" __"I don't know, maybe, I know I like girls but sometimes when I see a good looking guy I can't help but feel attracted to him," _Pietro explained.

_"But you've never been with a man right, so how do you know for sure?" _Ari asked.

_"Well I don't until I try being with one," _the younger man replied irately.

Another silence enveloped the two and Ari sat up all the way and looked over at his friend. _"If you really want to know...you could just kiss me and see how you feel about it," _Ari offered and Pietro looked over at him in shock.

_"You want me to kiss you?"__"Well only if you want to, I'm just offering to be a guinea pig essentially," _Ari replied.

Pietro was trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He had just found out he was a mutant, Ari had revealed that he was gay, and Ari had just offered to let him figure out if he was bisexual or not.

_"What the hell," _Pietro mumbled before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to Ari's gently. Other than the bit of stuble on Ari's face that rubbed against his skin, it was almost the exact same as kissing a girl. Ari cupped his face with his hands and licked Pietro's bottom lip and the younger teen tentatively opened his mouth and allowed Ari's tongue to enter his mouth.

The kiss deepened and became filled with passion and Pietro was surprised when Ari, gently forced him to sit in his lap. The need for air, however, got the best of them both and they pulled away gasping. Their eyes glazed over and mouths wet and swollen.

_"So did you like it, or would you rather stick with women?" _Ari asked breathlessly.

Pietro smiled and kissed his friend's cheek before whispering _"I'm not sure, I think we may have to do it again just so I can make sure."_Ari laughed and ran a hand through Pietro's white hair _"I think that can be arranged," _he said before capturing Pietro's lips in another kiss.


End file.
